Belarus in Wonderland
by Cactus Luv
Summary: Belarus has been sucked into the world of Wonderland! As she travels to find a way out  and to see her brother  she meets many curious characters. An "awesome" smiling cat, a British hatter, a perverted red "queen" with his pedo king, and other characters
1. Welcome to Wonderland

Belarus opened the door to the library slowly. She had an eerie feeling.

After successfully getting kicked out of her brother's house, again, she had been noticing rabbit footprints leading to her house. On any other day it wouldn't bother her. In fact she would sometimes mix rabbit in with her draniki. But since the snow has been unbearably heavy to actually go anywhere if you were so small, and the fact that they should be hibernating, it was an odd sight.

Belarus took a step into the library and looked around. It was quiet and warm. A fire was crackling in the mantle and the curtains were closed giving her solitude. Books were lined up on shelves and a large chair was placed just out of reach of the licking flames.

She walked towards the chair and sat down with a "huff". She pulled out her knife and gripped it. She was about to throw it out of the anger she constantly seemed to suffer from, when a book fell.

Belarus's eyebrows drew together and she stood up. She took hesitant steps towards a book that read белы трус on the cover.

She set down her knife and picked the book up looking from side to side to see if there was some kind of evidence to why it fell. There was a bent page. She turned towards it and looked at it with huge eyes. It was a picture of her holding a dead rabbit.

Belarus closed the book and placed it back on the shelf, her eyes darting around the library. There was nothing out of the ordinary but a chilling feeling kept crawling up the back of her neck.

She sighed, took a step backwards, and spun around smacking the imposter with the flat of her knife.

She looked down with anger rising. She knew someone was in here, but she didn't expect him to be so stupid to come up right behind her.

Having experience when it came to sneaking up on people (cough cough Russia…) it was impossible to go unnoticed.

Belarus stepped on the imposter's chest and felt the air escape from his lungs. She looked down at his face and scowled in disgust.

How dare this man try to steal from her.

She lifted her foot from his chest and gasped.

Austria looked back at her with worried eyes. He stared at Belarus and then reached into his pocket. He pulled out a giant pocket watch and swore silently to himself.

"What are you doing here?" Belarus hissed pointing her knife at him.

Austria sat up and looked at her. "I'm not sure. But it does not matter where I am now, I'm late!"

Belarus pricked his neck wither blade and asked again, "What are you _doing_ here?"

Austria batted away her hand that held the knife and stood up quickly. He brushed off his clothes with his hands and picked out the book that had fallen. He flipped through the pages until he made it the same one that was folded.

Belarus watched unsure of what was going on. She watched uneasily as he kept whispering to himself "hurry up…I'm late…I'm late…damn it hurry…" and threw the book down, the pages facing up.

Austria started to speak in an impossible language and the book began to glow. A bright light flashed and suddenly Austria was gone.

Belarus's eyes widened and she rushed over to the book. She picked it up and blinked a couple times. It was the same picture but she was missing. A giant white spot in the book was left, making an outline of where her picture was. The background of forest and the rabbit was still there though.

She blinked as she noticed a small print where the white was. It was so small she could barely read it.

"Кніга ў выглядзе тунэля, які вядзе ўніз,  
>Падаючы, падае, падае на зямлю.<br>Вось свет мудрагелістыя,  
>Сардэчна запрашаем у краіну цудаў ... Беларусь"<p>

"The book is in the form a tunnel leading down,  
>Falling, falling, falling to the ground.<br>Here is a world of abstruse,  
>Welcome to Wonderland…Belarus."<p>

It was after she had finished reading that the book exploded.

Light shot out from the book and enfolded the room. It seeped into the shadows and the blinding light drowned her.

Suddenly she was falling.

The ground had disappeared from under her and the library was getting smaller and smaller as she looked up while tumbling down.

The air was forcefully slamming into her eardrums, and strange objects kept ramming into her.

A piano was playing an odd tune by itself, and a Xindi matched it.

They swirled around her, playing the awful noise which seemed to be the tune of a European nursery rhyme.

As she fell she could hear an almost mocking voice chanting,

"The book is a tunnel leading down,  
>Falling, falling, falling to the ground!"<p>

Belarus swore and was suddenly smacked on the back by something. She looked down and saw that she was no longer falling.

In fact she had been caught by what seemed to be a large flag made by several flags sewn together.

She sat up and looked towards the small hole that seemed to be miles higher than her.

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!"

Belarus snapped her head towards Austria who was bounding past her.

"Hey!" she screamed after him.

When he didn't respond and kept running, she bounded after him reaching for the knife she kept hidden under the skirt of her dress.

She swore loudly when she realized she didn't have it, but kept running. "Damn it! Listen to me!" she grabbed Austria by the collar of his overcoat and started to hit him rapidly in the face.

"Let go of me!"

"Not until you answer me!" Belarus continued to smack him until his cheek was a scarlet.

"Okay! Okay!"

Belarus let Austria go and he rubbed his cheek. "What do you want? I'm in a hurry here in case you haven't noticed."

"Where am I?"

Austria looked confused. He looked up, then down, then back at her. "I'm not sure. But that has no matter! There is no purpose to where you are now if you must go to someplace different!"

With that he bolted off.

"Hey!" she screamed after him. "I'm not done asking you questions!" she walked off the giant flag of flags and saw footprints leading to a large door.

Only they weren't human footprints. They were rabbits.

Belarus could feel her brain trying to make out the situation.

She saw rabbit tracks on her way back home, a book titled "White Rabbit" fell without anything happening to it, Austria suddenly appeared, Austria did something to the book, she fell down, met Austria again, and now rabbit prints. Again.

Belarus balled her hands into fists.

It was Austria's fault damn it. She had to find him.

So she followed the rabbit footprints, and towards the large door.

All the while the same mocking voice kept chanting

"Here is a world of abstruse,  
>Welcome to Wonderland…Belarus."<p>

**A/N: This is going to be majorly different and the exact same from the books by Lewis Carroll at different points. This is just an intro/prologue kinda thingy… hope you enjoyed it :D**


	2. Through the Garden

Belarus looked up at the door. It seemed to be about five feet higher than her, and the door handles were bigger than both her hands together.

She reached up and grasped a golden handle then tugged. The door didn't budge so she used both her hands and pulled. Still nothing happened so she started to heave with all her might when the door opened.

Belarus fell backwards and swore loudly as she looked at her scraped hands. "Damn door."

She stood up wiping her hands on her dress, staining the blue with a smudge of blood. She walked through the towering door and into a room with black and white checkered tiles floor and ceiling.

She turned around and the door suddenly slammed shut. It then started to break apart and it turned into paper like hearts that fluttered to the ground, sprout legs as if a bug, and crawled across the room where they disappeared under an extremely small door.

Belarus stared at where the last one had slipped under the crack and to the other side. She took a step towards it and a table fell from the ceiling, with table cloth, and a small flask.

She hurried towards it and picked up the flask. A small piece of paper was tied onto the neck.

"Drink me." she said softly reading the paper out loud.

She looked at the bottle skeptically. She popped the lid and took a wiff. It didn't seem bad.

Belarus took a swig and was surprised to find that it tasted like white wine. A drop of it crawled down her air pipe and she closed her eyes with the coughing sensation that followed.

When she opened her eyes after regaining herself, she saw that the room had suddenly gotten bigger. She looked around wildly to see that her clothes were now a giant wave of fabric that would impossible to wear.

She scooped up some of the cloth and tied it around her like a towel. She then took another piece of cloth and tied it around her waist and over her shoulders as if they were suspenders.

Belarus looked around confused. She kept readjusting her new "dress" and was looking for something to help her out.

She looked around and spotted, right next to the leg of the table, a piece of cake. She walked towards it and in the frosting the words "Eat Me" were written.

Her immediate thoughts were "F*ck no", but as she thought about it, the more it made sense. The drink had made her small, so the cake must make her big.

So she took a bite. A few crumbs fell on her dress, and suddenly she started to grow. She grew. And grew. And grew.

For some reason her dress grew with her this time. She was thankful, but now even more confused.

She looked around and saw a key on the table. She picked it up and unlocked the small door. She then picked up the flask and took a small sip. She wiped a drop on the corner of her mouth off then put it on her dress.

Both her and the dress started to shrink at a rapid pace. She was soon only ten inches tall and able to fit through the door.

Belarus put her hand on the doorknob and turned it slowly. A loud creaking noise escaped from the rusted hinges and she stepped through.

Belarus was immediately overcome with different colors and shapes, as flowers towered above her. Yards above her.

She walked forward hesitantly, scanning the area, waiting for something to happen. It was too quiet for something as natural as a garden to be.

"What a, like, weird flower you are."

Belarus's head turned upward slowly.

Poland was smirking, sitting on top of a bright pink corn poppy. His feet were dangling off one of the massive petals, exposing pink toes.

"I'm not a flower." she replied still examining Poland.

Poland flipped his hair out of his eyes and laughed. "Yeah you're _way_ too serious to be a, like, flower like me."

He continued to laugh to himself quietly as Belarus started to walk once more. She looked back to see Poland waving a goodbye. She ignored him and kept walking straight.

Belarus had walked maybe, three feet, when Poland called out to her.

"Wait! Where are you, like, going? You can't leave the garden, that's totally against the law."

She turned around to look at Poland still sitting on his corn poppy, but now with a look that was crossed between ignorant and confused.

"What do you mean against the law?"

Poland sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. "Well duh it's against the law. Do you _want_ to get eaten by the cat? Us flowers can't, like, just go anywhere we, like, want, you know? We got to stick together and, like…I don't know…protect each other or something."

Belarus stared at Poland for another second before turning away once again.

"Hey! Did you listen to, like, anything I said?"

Belarus continued to walk and called back without turning around, "I don't care about a cat. I'm looking for Austria."

Poland cocked his head and looked at her puzzled. His expression suddenly lit up. "Oh! You mean the royal messenger! Hah. That guy is so, like, serious. He really needs to, like, chill, you know?"

Belarus turned once again, to face Poland.

"You know where he is?"

"Duh. He's at the castle. He's _always _at the castle."

"And where is the castle?"

Poland laughed and leaned back on the corn poppy. "You really need to, like, get out more."

Belarus looked at Poland quietly. She walked up to the stem of the flower and started to scratch at it with her nails. Long, deep gashes formed in the hollow stem.

"Hey! What the hell are you, like, doing!"

"Tell me where the castle is. _Now."_

Poland gave a short cry then pointed towards the other end of the garden.

"It's about a day's walk from here! Just head east and you'll get there! Now stop starching me! It, like, hurts really, really, badly!"

Belarus took her nails out from the stem and looked at the reddish liquid that had oozed from it. She wiped it on her dress and started walking to the other side of the garden.

She looked at the ground and saw rabbit prints again. She followed them and was soon out of the ten foot tall garden and onto a dirt path. The dirt path consisted of many hidden rocks that she kept stumbling over on.

She walked for what seemed like hours, but the sun never moved inch from where it stayed in the sky. She looked up, slightly curious of why that was, what she bumped into a sign.

It was pointing into a forest that was heavily dense. On it, the sign read, "Duke America and Duke Cani, no, um Cano? Not that. Um Canadi? Close. Canadia? Sure we'll go with that."

The sign had a pointed edge going towards the left of the forest.

Belarus looked at the sign and then at the ground.

Rabbit footprints lead to where the sign had pointed.

_Well then. _she thought. _Looks like I'm going to visit this…"duke"._


End file.
